


Coming Clean

by breejah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Girls in Love, Lesbian Sex, Marriage, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Kara has finally decided to come clean to her best friend, Lena, about her secret identity. However, it seems Lena has her own secret that she's been hiding.Rated M, complete one-shot. Porn with Feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Kara needs to come clean about her secret identity to her best friend, Lena, but her friend thinks she's coming clean about something else.
> 
> This is a "quick and dirty" immediate prompt write up for the Supergirl fandom and the Karlena fans (like myself), so pardon any grammar errors on my part. Enjoy!

 

Kara was nervous as she stared up at the elevator lights that indicated the floors they were ascending to. She had the longest wait of those on board, her floor being the last one before it once more went down to the lobby, the green glowing button indicating the top executive offices at L-Corp where her best friend was waiting.  As she stared at that glossy green button that reminded her oddly of Kryptonite at that moment, her nerves were no better prepared for what she was about to do than when she had first woke up. It didn’t matter how much she mentally prepared herself, she was scared of what came next, even when she knew it was the right thing to do. Stepping out of the way as the elevator made two stops, shuffling quietly against others dressed for their jobs, she awkwardly juggled two cups of java latte and a pair of bagels as she tried to figure out how she was going to start that conversation.

_So, Lena...we’ve been friends now for a while and...I need to tell you something. You might consider it a betrayal of your trust but I swear I only meant to protect you. I’m Supergirl._

The very thought of saying that out loud and watching Lena’s face darken in pain and fury made her blood turn to ice in her veins. Swallowing, she tried setting her mind at ease by observing the others in the elevator with her but Lena’s hurt face kept entering her mind’s eye. Everyone was busy with their their own problems, barely seeing her, their own seemingly easier to deal with but no less frustrating, composed of chirping cell phones, messily kept notepads, or high end tablets highlighting various work charts. Sighing, she just kept faith that her worst nightmare wasn’t about to become reality.

She'd been debating on doing this for weeks, if not months, especially after the situation with Reign had damaged her relationship so bad with someone she'd grown to trust both in and out of the costume over the past few years. Kara knew, the longer she waited, the worse the fallout would be when she finally came clean. Today was it, she had finally decided it was time, she just wish she didn’t feel like such a damned coward as she headed towards her friend’s office.

Sighing internally, she forced a smile to her lips when a few others on the elevator looked her way as they passed by to disembark one by one, until she was finally alone as she neared Lena’s offices. Panic still seized her gut, and she was furious that she was still indecisive about the wiseness of her decision at announcing her upcoming confession but — no, she was no coward. She had to do this.

Feeling her heart lurch, knowing that Lena had trust issues a mile wide and, given that her's was a pretty big doozy of one, she wasn't looking forward to the discussion over lunch. Her friend seemed cheery enough when she'd called earlier, telling her that she was in the offices of L-Corp today, despite being non-acting CEO at the time, and that Kara was a welcome distraction to a hectic day. When she'd tried at first to put it off, hearing whispered voices calling for Lena's attention with her superior hearing, Lena had insisted she come by regardless of her schedule. Despite trying to weasel her way out of her own downfall, Lena had finally told her that if she failed to show up, she'd simply hunt her down and make her join her for a much-needed catch up, and she had relented and flew out the window to her meeting with her best friend.

Now, here she was - standing in the elevator, listening to the hum of mechanics draw her closer to Lena's office, her nerves eating her alive.  _What the actual fuck was I thinking?_ She thought, panicking, feeling her palms grow clammy as she nervously chewed on her lower lip.  _This was the worst idea of all worst ideas. Lena will never forgive me for this. Why tell her? Why ruin this?_

Remembering the walk into the building - the heavy security, the state-of-the-art technology - she was reminded again why Lena was a force to be reckoned with. Lena had taken L-Corp over when her brother had been arrested for his crimes against her cousin, overcome her own adoptive mother's xenophobic terrorism, and turned a company heading towards bankruptcy, overripe with corruption and damaged by reputation, and made it something profitable and once more a pillar of hope in the scientific research community. Lena had climbed the Luthor family business back from the brink of annihilation by her own blood, sweat, and tears.

She felt even worse when she agreed to meet her in her office at L-Corp, because the thought of coming clean at CatCo made her want to vomit. Despite Lena now also running CatCo Media in Cat Grant's absence, it was one sacrifice she hoped to avoid ruining if things went south, since her work place was one of the few places in all of planet earth that made her feel normal, able to thrive on the same mental capacity with other humans. 

It made what she was about to do all that harder, in her eyes. Not only was Lena her best friend, she was a goddamned Luthor and she'd been deceiving her for years. Despite Lena's distaste for her adoptive family's sordid history, she did posses one trait of the Luthors despite luckily avoiding the rest - she never forgave, _ever_ , if she felt betrayed. It was what had helped her turn her fortune around, make L-Corp a force of good instead of evil, but it didn't mean that Kara would be able to count her as a constant in her life going forward if she came clean and Lena shut her out for it, though she would deserve nothing less. She still remembered the look on Lena's face when Supergirl had lied to her, telling Kara - without realizing they were one and the same - that she could never trust a liar. 

Well, here was said liar, bringing her coffee and bagels and about to prove what a colossal liar she was but - surprise! - she could still trust her.

 _Yeah, I'm not buying it either. I'm so fucked._ She almost debated not telling her, but --  _no._ She needed to come clean,  _now._ The longer she put this off, the worse it would be. Right?

Nothing but thought crickets chirped back at her from inside her head.

With a defeated groan, she shook her head and stepped off the elevator when it pinged to Lena's office level, stepping outside the metal contraption and steering her way towards Lena's secluded corner office, waving at her secretary as she did so. The woman smiled from the desk, waved her in, then promptly pushed a button at her desk to swing the doors shut, offering them privacy. Lena had been bursting at the proverbial seams on the phone when she'd called her earlier, gut clamping in fear, and said she'd book herself out of the office and allow them some privacy to dish to each other about their past few weeks.

Seeing Lena look up, a bright grin on her face, made Kara swallow as she grinned back and moved to the small meeting area beside her desk, setting down the coffee and bagels on the glass table between two love seats before being tackle-embraced by her best friend. Lena, as always, was simply stunning, dressed in a white silk A-Line business dress with matching white pumps. Simple, sophisticated, and absolutely breathtaking. She steadied her breathing, feeling her pulse rise, her mouth go dry, and buried down her reaction with a thick swallow. Taking her in with a quick glance too fast for human eyes, Kara schooled _that_ look out her face, knowing she'd never have the courage to tell her how she actually felt, figuring telling her she was the Caped Alien Crusader was enough for one lifetime.

At that moment, watching Lena walk towards her, beautiful and untouchable, she remembered what Kal told her, that some secrets had to be kept, for those they loved, but when Lena pulled back, a questioning look in her eyes, Kara tried to tell herself that if Lena ever discovered her secret, and that she'd been lying to her, the pain of losing her friendship might be worse than the pain of exposing her to that world. It was a friendship she'd miss, desperately, even when she knew she would want more but could never allow it, no matter how much she wanted otherwise. Lena was already involved, given her work with the DEO and known association with Supergirl, so why  _not_ come clean -- other than being a giant chicken and fearing her friend's wrath?

"Ooooh, something's got you really worked up this morning, I can tell," Lena cooed, ushering Kara into a seat, sinking down on the couch beside her, clasping Kara's hands with a frown. "What's the matter? Work? Personal? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Kara smiled, offering a faint laugh as she shrugged a shoulder, even if the noise sounded strained to her ears. She stared at Lena's face, so trusting, so strong, and wondered how she managed to get herself into these kinds of messes. Right then, she felt completely out of her comfort zone, swallowing nervously as she reminisced about _'coming out'_ as a Superhero a few years ago. Her life had gotten only infinitely more complicated and some times, like now, she wondered why she did it. Then she thought of Alex, and knew why she did it, but it didn't make what she was about to do any easier.

"Yeah, you could say that," Kara chuckled, squeezing Lena's hand as she stared at her, watching Lena's smile falter, taking on a more contemplative and concerned look. Leaning forward, Lena frowned, noting Kara's strained stare. "It's something that has been eating at me for months and I just...never knew how to tell you. Bagel?" She offered weakly, trying to buy herself time, suddenly so nervous about flubbing this up, she was reaching for anything to delay the inevitable. She knew she needed to leave this office with her secret laid bare, but just couldn't find the courage to do it right then.

Lena merely smiled, shaking her head slowly, shoving the bag of bagels and cup of coffee aside when Kara grabbed for them, tugging her hands back in her grip. "No, no food, but I appreciate the coffee. Now, I know that look, Kara. Something's really bothering you. _Spill_."

Kara opened her mouth to talk -- and nothing came out. Lena sat there, patient and kind -- always so patient and kind, even when she was a mess on every level -- and Kara felt her heart squeeze painfully at the thought of losing her with the truth. It was just _right there_ , if she could just _say the damned words_ , she'd...

_Lena, I'm Supergirl._

She couldn't do it, she thought with a panic lacing her veins, staring into Lena's concerned face. She was surprised to feel the sting of tears at her eyes, closing her mouth before trying again and -- nothing. 

"Is everything okay at home? Is this work? Should I be concerned?" Lena asked suddenly, breaking into Kara's thoughts, her voice authoritative as she sat up straighter, that steeliness she was known for flaring in her eyes. Kara smiled, giving Lena's hand another squeeze, admiring the same thing in Lena that she tried to present in Supergirl. She wasn't sure if she would be amused  or offended if Lena knew that often, as Supergirl, she tried to be like her.  _You're always so damned strong, Lena. So damned giving. I want to be like you so much that often times, when I wear that cape, I **am** you in a way. How's that for admiration? Forgive me now for lying to you for years? _

"Work is fine, this is--personal. Something between us," She hedged, lowering her gaze as she tried to think of how to say her next few words. This was going to change everything between them, for better or worse, and she just couldn't get the right words out to say. She closed her eyes, sighing, tilting her head back, feeling Lena still beside her as she turned her head, finally ready to say it.  _Just say it -- tell her._

"I'm Super--" She didn't get to finish her sentence, feeling Lena tense beside her, cupping her jaw with slim fingers and quickly pressing her mouth against her own.

All thoughts fled her mind as she stiffened in shock, feeling Lena grip her shirt collar and kiss her again - once, twice, three times; the last with a swipe of her tongue inside Kara's mouth, where hers had fallen open slightly in shock - and then she pulled back, staring at Kara with wide eyes, arousal flushing her face a beautiful hue of pink as she planted slightly, waiting for her to respond. A surprise jolt of lust had Kara sucking in a sharp breath, darting her tongue against her lips, still tasting  _her_ there, unable to form words once more and her eyes clashed with Lena’s, this time for an altogether different reason.  _Holy shit, I..._

"Yeah? Between us? You mean you felt this way, too? I've felt this way for months, I just, was afraid to say anything, because of work, and the Supergirl stuff, and..." Lena laughed faintly, rambling wildly for a minute as she squirmed on the couch beside her, stroking her cheek, before she immediately went quiet, eyes widening, as Kara simply stared and said nothing in return. Kara watched confusion cloud Lena's eyes before she immediately dropped her hand as if scalded, backpedaling on the couch.  

 _Well no,_ she thought,  _that wasn't exactly it, but..._ As she watched Lena's face mottle red, her eyes darkening in embarrassment as she pulled away, something in Kara screamed in denial at the idea -- reaching for her, dragging her close, crashing her mouth against hers again.

 _Fuck,_ her thoughts erupted, turning her body molten, as she tugged Lena closer, dropping her hands to squeeze Lena's breasts through her expensive silk dress, feeling the nipples already beading in the palms of her hands. Lena's gasp of surprise only further encouraged her, making Kara nibble furiously on her lower lip when Lena tugged at her own clothes.

Using part of her strength that otherwise Kara would have thought was unwise, she tore at Lena's dress, roughly shoving off her own clothing, molding herself to Lena - torso to torso, breasts to breasts, thighs twining with thighs, fingers sliding down over the curve of a hip, in between hot slick folds excited and slippery to the touch, to that innermost part - that soft spongy spot inside, or that hardened nub teased with thumb or forefinger - and  _rubbed._

 _"Oh God,"_ Lena shuddered against Kara, making her all that more furious in her kissing, shocked but not surprised that Lena tasted wonderful; tongue warm, like hot velvet, against her own. Kara shoved her back, grabbing her knees and pushing them wide, lowering her mouth as her fingers gripped her breasts, twisting and lightly teasing her nipples to faceted peaks, while her mouth dragged lower, finding her clit, sucking hard between several rapid licks with the flat of her tongue against her weeping entrance. Lena groaned, bucking her hips against her face, and Kara inhaled what she offered, tasting her harder, using her teeth, until she felt it when she plunged her tongue inside, keeping her fingers busy on her breasts - Lena arching up, small little pants turning to mewling gasps of need, then faint screams of pleasure, just as her channel pulsed, squeezed, then clamped down hard in tight, rhythmic bursts against her mouth.

 _Jesus, yes,_ Kara thought, lapping eagerly, thinking she tasted even better orgasming on her mouth than she did when she kissed her and sucked on her tongue. Her confession still weighed heavily on her conscience, but tasting her, feasting on Lena's screams as she continued to rock her hips, spurring Kara to racket her pleasure up again, until Lena was straining against her mouth, then crashing into an even stronger orgasm, made Kara cast it aside for now.

_For now, let me eat my fill. Let me taste you, breathe you, take my fill of you, and then...then I will tell you everything._

Lena laid there, panting, eyes closed, nipples still hard in the tight grip of her fingers when Kara finally looked up. Her own thighs were slick, her clit throbbing painfully, but she ignored it, staring at Lena's flushed face, satisfaction oozing from every beautiful pore. When Lena tried to blink, Kara reached down, gently running a hand along the inside of her right thigh. Lena moaned, arching faintly, and Kara grinned, dropping her mouth.

 _Later,_ she thought,  _the confession can wait until later. Much, much later._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A requested follow up. Thanks for reading!

Two uninterrupted hours later, Kara lay flat on the floor next to Lena's sleeping backside, her fingers curling around her waist, and felt wretched.

 _Fucking great,_ she thought to herself, furious at what she had done.  _You fucked her with your mouth instead of stopping it and telling her who you were. She's going to think you used her._

Slowly, Lena stirred, looking over her shoulder at Kara and flushing, but offering a grin all the same. Turning, she placed a slow measured kiss against Kara's lips and she couldn't help but return it, tugging on her gorgeous sable locks to keep her there when she began to pull away.

"I am supposed to be working," Lena reminded her with a small smile. Kara grinned back, looking slightly embarrassed but not regretful, and watched Lena's smile curve into a fuller one.

"I still have something to tell you, though," Kara whispered, feeling her heart constrict.  _Christ, I hate this. I hate that I have to do this._ Lena blinked, her eyebrows raising, as she sat up. "Not that this wasn't magnificent -- which it  _was --_ Jesus, was it  _ever,_ and I want to continue it, take you out on a proper date and everything, but what I'm about to tell you really...shit, I know this is going to sound awful, but  _please_ know I only did it to protect you. I know how secrets and lies kill you and you have issues with them, which is why it took me so long to confess, but--"

"Kara, for Christ's sake, just spit it out," Lena said, amused exasperation lacing her tone as she stared back.

"I'm Supergirl," she blurted, waiting. Lena blinked, eyes widening, and Kara held her breathe - only to watch Lena begin to laugh.

"You...Supergirl? You can't be -- H _oly shit!_ " Lena shrieked, when Kara leaned closer, dragged her up against her, then hovered two feet off the floor. Sudden shock had her speechless, eyes wide, as she stared at the floor, then looked at Kara with a sudden sharpness in her gaze. A hint of fury blasted her, making Kara wince, straightening them both into a stand and letting her go when Lena lurched out of her grasp, reaching for her clothes.

"Lena, please," Kara whispered, eyes stinging, as she watched Lena shove on her underwear and bra then stalk over to her side study, pouring herself a glass of brandy.

"Did you think fucking me would butter me up to the secret you've been hiding? Or was that just to soften the blow, knowing I've fallen in love with you, too?"

" _What?"_ Kara's heart squeezed painfully in her chest, her eyes going wide.  _Oh god, really?_ She didn't want to hope, but it happened, making her wince at the powerful echo of the same feeling inside her own heart. She hadn't wanted to explain that to her, hoping friendship would remain enough, but after what they'd done, she couldn't look at her the same way - not now, not ever again. "You love me?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Lena shot back, turning to look at her incredulously. " _Of course I do!_ You don't judge me, have never judged me for any of my family's horrible past, you've always had my back, in everything and...." She gave a watery laugh, her face crumpling. "I wish you didn't tell me. I'm a damned _Luthor_ , Kara. You're a Super. This is...beyond insane." She stiffened, turning away. "You need to go."

"I will not," Kara hissed, using her innate speed to slam up beside Lena, spinning her back to face her. "You don't think it killed me not telling you? And you love me now? Jesus Christ, I've loved you, too, and I can't not think of you in any other way now--"

"Well, you're going to have to," Lena bit off, wrestling out of Kara's grip, pointing to the door. "You need to go now."

"Tell me why, besides deceiving you, and I'll go. I haven't felt like this since Mon-El and, hell, maybe before it, too. I just never allowed myself to entertain the idea of you and me, and now, having kissed and tasted you, I can't go without a better reason than I'm Supergirl and you're a Luthor. That's a bullshit excuse and you know it." Kara was furious and, she suddenly realized, not leaving without a fight. She was fucking _Supergirl_ , for God's sake, and she wanted Lena to know she wanted her in her life, in any way she would allow it. "If you don't want me...like that...I'll back off. But I'd at least like to salvage our friendship."

Lena once more showed Kara her back, but poured herself another drink. She didn't fail to miss Lena's fingers trembling as she brought the drink up to her lips. "Because you scare me."

Kara flinched, and Lena turned, looking at her with sad eyes. "Not because you're Supergirl. I've suspected...for a while. But because you can hurt me in far more personal ways."

"I won't," Kara said, stepping forward, setting aside the drink, taking Lena's hands in hers. Lena trembled again, turning her face away, but Kara reached forward, gripping the base of her neck, and forced her to look her way once more. "I won't hurt you, even if knowing me might bring others you don't want on your doorstep."

"I'm quite adapt at making my own enemies, thank you very much," Lena replied starchly, making Kara smile. She didn't return the expression, looking over Kara's features with a tenderness she wondered how she missed. "You could break my heart."

"You could break mine too, you know," Kara whispered painfully, watching Lena still, then slowly offer her a trembling smile, one filled with tears. 

"But I won't," she echoed Kara's earlier statement, then pressed her mouth against hers. Kara groaned, returning the kiss with ferocity, wanting Lena to know how much her trust and love meant to her.

"So," Lena whispered, pulling away. "Does this mean I get to see you in the suit?"

Kara grinned, then used her super speed to change, and also clothe Lena, holding out her hand. "How about that date?"

"Only if you promise to fuck me senseless afterwards," Lena whispered, making Kara laugh. 

"Promise," she murmured back, then scooped up Lena, and flew out the balcony window. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a HEA-styled Epilogue to this one shot. Enjoy!

**One Year Later**

Kara walked in on Lena fingering the white packaged dress, a contemplative look flashing across her face as she nervously bit her lower lip. The sparkling diamond on her finger winked under the combined rays from the sunlight pouring in from the open balcony doors across the large room and the dim lights overhead. Kara smiled, coming close before Lena registered she was there, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.

“Not having second thoughts, are you?” She whispered against her ear, nipping at the back of her neck. She could see Lena smiling from the reflection in the floor-length dressing mirror as she shook her head. “Then what’s got you looking like that, doll?” 

Earlier, she’d fended off Winn and Alex’s concerns about her peeking in on Lena today - that was an Earthling custom and everyone knew she wasn’t one, so she sure as hell wasn’t staying away from her fiancée on the eve of the biggest day of their life,  _ thank you very much. _

“You’ll think it’s silly. You already told me it was silly, I just...still worry, I…” She shrugged, turning in Kara’s arms to look into her concerned blue eyes, once more nibbling on that adorable lower lip of hers, her face suddenly full of concern, her green eyes tepid pools of gentle uneasiness. “You’re sure your cousin accepts me? Your family? With their pasts? A  _Luthor--_ marrying _you_ \--a _Super_?”

“He  _ does _ , Lena,” Kara whispered, shaking her head slowly as she smiled, relieved that it wasn't something more pressing that Lena was anxious over, tugging her closer and kissing her gently, lowering her mouth to nibble along her collar bones, pleased to hear that soft sigh of ecstasy she knew so well exit Lena’s mouth. “I gave you that ring because _I love you_. And even if he didn’t, I really don’t give a shit. _I love you and want you to be my wife._ I really don’t give a fig if the world approves or not. If they don't like it, they can go to hell - and last time I checked? Marriage was between those speaking the vows, not the whole world. Why? Are  _ you  _ having cold feet?”

“ _No,_ " Lena hastily replied back, sighing again when Kara licked at the lacy collar of her chemise, a throaty groan interrupting her reply, making Kara smile," Not at all. It’s not that, it’s just...I don’t want to jinx this. It’s almost  _ too _ perfect, for how our normal track records are. Since being with you, things have just been so good, and I..." Kara cupped Lena's ass, squeezing softly, pleased when Lena sighed again - a soft, feminine sound - making Kara chuckle. "I _know_ what you're going to say, too, that this is just what _happy_ feels like, and it's been a while for the both of us, but..." Kara nodded her head, hearing Lena laugh briefly, before she continued on in a sober voice.  "D oes it bother you that this wedding is a private one? I could go public, you know, with your human persona.” Lena murmured, reaching up to cup Kara’s cheeks, slowing down her descent to her breasts, despite Kara able to see how much they were beading beneath the chemise she wore, eager for her mouth. 

Kara frowned, looking up at her with a perplexed expression.  _ She thinks I care about **that** of all things? Being open about their relationship? Weren’t they already with those that mattered?  _ As Lena stared, she swallowed down that look of confusion, flashing her a gentle smile, even as Lena went on, that anxiety she'd seen briefly subdued spurring back to life in her beautiful face, making Kara's heart tug painfully inside her chest. It touched her, how Lena always fretted over her, even when she didn't have to, but watching Lena worry over her felt almost physically painful at times. Lena had such a big heart, and she was eager to claim it as hers. “I’ve faced worst media exposure than admitting I’m a lesbian. I want to do right by you, Kara, you’ve done so much for me as it stands…”

“If going public is what you want to do, that’s fine." Kara reassured her, cutting her off. "If staying publicly quiet, while our friends and family know and accept us, that’s fine too. _I don’t care_ , as long as I have _you_.” Kara murmured, leaning up and closing off Lena’s overactive brain with a kiss. As she expected, Lena melted into the action, allowing Kara to reach up and tease her breasts through the silk cloth covering her body. Hearing Lena's breathy cries emboldened her and she pulled back with a grin, she knelt down, drawing down Lena’s underwear with the action, exposing the part of her Kara loved most. 

“ _Kara!_ Someone could come in!” Lena hissed faintly, even as her whisper turned excited and soft. Kara chuckled, pressing Lena into the small tufted stool she’d been dressing in before she entered, glancing over her shoulder. 

“No they won’t, I told J'onn to guard the door. Don’t worry, he’ll make sure no one gets in.” Before Lena could say anything further, she turned back to her, parting her knees and tugging her hips towards her mouth. “Let me relax you, babe, and give you a preview for our most anticipated honeymoon…” Kara waggled her eyebrows and chuckled as Lena flushed a bright pink, but soon after Kara was distracted by the sweet muskiness that solely belonged to Lena, leaning in and nuzzling at her core.

_ In less than three hours, this will be mine, _ she thought with a soft grow, nipping and sucking along Lena’s folds. Her fingers made small gentle traces of Lena’s opening, then plunged inside, feeling her walls contract, already hot and slick and perfectly ready for her. Kara groaned, using her teeth and lips and tongue to frantically tease her clit. It didn’t take long for Lena to cry out, clutching her hair and digging her pussy against Kara’s face, riding her until she was suddenly moaning her name over and over, coming against her fingers and face. 

Everything about Lena was _perfect_ \- the way she tasted, the way she smelled, her openness in the bedroom when Kara had begun introducing toys into their bed play, the way she didn’t judge Kara for any of her choices, the way she accepted her and all that she had to hide from the public all while embracing her fully in private - and pretty soon, she’d be her wife.

_ I want this to last forever, _ she thought, continuing to lap at her, even as Lena bucked and sobbed, coming again,  _ so yes, by Rao’s blessing or your Christian God’s blessing, I will bind you to me for all time. _

Eventually, she pulled back, buzzing from the taste and sound of Lena’s orgasms, so it didn’t take much touching when Lena hastily leaned forward, sliding her fingers into her panties and rubbed her clit briskly, to send her crashing into orgasm.

“Oh,  _ sweet Rao _ \--Lena,  _ yes _ …  _ Yes _ , Lena…. _ fuck,  _ **_yes_ ** .” She swore softly, coming hard against Lena’s exploratory fingers, her thighs trembling as she gasped and swayed, tumbling her upper body into Lena’s lap. Lena pressed a feather dusting of light kisses to her brow as she panted, trying to regain her senses. “How could you ever doubt how perfect our marriage will be?” Kara murmured, tilting her head up and looking into Lena’s face with every fiber of her love for this woman, reaching up with gentle fingers to tuck stray mahogany locks behind her ears that had slipped free of Lena's bun. “As long as I have you, everything will be fine.”

Lena smiled, her eyes tearing up, as she cupped Kara’s cheek and kissed her. Their kisses grew heated and their hands began to trail over each other, but a knock at the door and J'onn’s tentative voice clearing from the other side made them break apart.

“I’ll see you at the altar in three hours,” Kara whispered, watching Lena smile and nod. She winked, standing and smoothing her own clothing out, then headed for the door, watching the woman of her dreams stand and look back at the wedding dress in the clothing bag - this time without any doubts warring across her expression. With a smile, Kara slipped out the door, intending to do the same.


End file.
